Activity
by Rainessia Toumitsu
Summary: Hanya sebuah kejadian yang dialami sehari-sehari oleh seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde bernama Kagamine Len bersama dengan sahabatnya, Shion Kaito. Namun, banyak hal aneh yang terjadi disetiap aktivitas harian mereka dimanapun itu. Bagaimana 'kah keanehan yang dimaksud itu?/Warning: Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ndak nyambung./Based on Author's true story/RnR pleasee...


**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya datang.**

**Yup, untuk sementara saya mau bangun dari masa hiatus saya dulu. Tapi bukan berarti saya berhenti dari masa hiatus, saya masih dalam masa hiatus dan itu disebabkan karena di dunia nyata sendiri saya ini orang yang super sibuk.**

**Oke, sudah dulu membicarakan tentang masa hiatus saya. Kali ini saya ingin membawakan sebuah fic ringan yang gaje nan abal dan berdasarkan dari kehidupan nyata saya sendiri yang gila nan sinting itu.**

**Yah, apa yang kalian baca dibawa nanti adalah hal yang memang benar-benar terjadi pada saya. Jadi ndak usah heran deh. Jika tentang tingkat humornya tinggi atau rendah itu adalah penilaian anda sendiri. Yang jelas, saya ingin bebagi perngalaman.**

**Ya sudah, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, saya persembahkan fic yang satu ini untuk para readers semua.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi hari yang indah di Crypton Academy, tampaklah seorang pria berambut biru tua dan berperawakan tinggi serta dengan menganakan pakaian yang serba biru sedang berjalan di salah satu koridor saat setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut. Pemuda tersebut tampak terlihat sangat santai dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat datar. Namun, seketika dia berhenti dari aktivitas berjalan menuju kelasnya saat dia melihat di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke dinding.

"Hei, Len. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya pemuda berambut bitu tadi saat melihat ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut honey blonde di hadapannya itu yang notabene adalah sahabat baiknnya sendiri.

"Sstt... diam Kaito." jawab pemuda berambut honey blonde tadi yang dipanggil Len kepada pemuda berambut biru tadi yang diketahui bernama Kaito.

"Kau kenapa Len?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku sedang..." jawab Len yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mana pun selain ke arah depan.

"Kau sedang?" ucap Kaito mengulang perkataan Len menjadi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Menatap tembok," jawab Len singkat sambil terus menatap dinding yang ada dihadapannya. Ternyata dari tadi ini yang dia lakukan.

Kaito yang mendengar jawaban dari Len hanya bisa menganga seperti orang bodoh. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat satu perjuangannya itu.

"Jiiiiinnnnngggg~" gumam Len yang masih tetap menatap dinding di hadapannya.

Tidak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya Kaito pun beranjak pergi dari tempat dia menemukan sahabatnya yang sedang bertingkah aneh tadi. Sungguh, aneh.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Vocaloid &amp; Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc._**

**_Activity ©Cyber Keju-ma._**

**_Rate K._**

**_GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, Humor Garing, De eL eL._**

**_Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Di sebuah ruang kelas, tampaklah Len sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil membaca sebuah manga di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di ruang kelas itu. Walaupun suasana ruang kelas itu tidak bisa dibilang tenang atau dengan kata lain berisik, dia masih tetap bisa membaca dengan santai dan tenang seperti tidak ada gangguan ataupun suara-suara berisik disekitarnya. Sungguh, orang yang sangat hebat.

"Yo Len," panggil seseorang kepada Len yang masih fokus membaca.

"Ada apa Yuuma?" tanya Len singkat kepada orang tadi yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari manga yang dia baca sedari tadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya orang yang dipanggil Yuuma tadi penasaran.

"Kau sudah melihat jawabannya," jawab Len datar yang masih fokus pada bacaannya.

"Kau ini," ucap Yuuma sedikir malas melihat teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Len, Yuuma," sapa seseorang lainnya terhadap Yuuma dan Len dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti ada yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Hoo Piko. Ada apa?" tanya Yuuma kepada Piko yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang menyapanya dan Len tadi.

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuan?" tanya Piko kepada Len dan Yuuma.

"Jika itu merepotkan, jangan minta padaku," jawab Len masih dengan nada datarnya dan juga tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga yang masih dia baca dari tadi.

"Jangan dengarkan makhluk bodoh itu. Kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?" tanya Yuuma dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sangat berbeda dengan Len.

"Ini tentang matematika. Kau itu 'kan pintar matematika, Yuuma," ucap Piko seraya tersenyum canggung kepada Yuuma.

"Yuuma pintar matematika? Yang benar saja," ucap Len dengan sombongnya dan kali ini dia mulai menatap dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" tanya Yuuma bingung.

"Dia 'kan memang benar pintar matematika," ucap Piko yang juga bingung dengan perkataan Len.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan dariku," ucap Len dengan tatapan meremehkannya kepada Yuuma dan Piko.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Yuuma semakin bingung karena dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perkataan Len.

Len kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan sebuah pena dan kemudian meletakkan kertas dan pena tersebut di atas meja yang di depannya. Dia kemudian mengambil pena tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tadi sambil mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku bertanya. Satu ditambah dengan satu hasilnya berapa?" tanya Len sambil menulis pertanyaan yang dia sebutkan tadi di kertas. Yah, yang dia tuliskan di kertas itu adalah '1+1='.

Yuuma yang mendengar sekaligus melihat pertanyaan Len yang baru saja keluar tadi kemudian semakin bingung. Apa-apaan maksudnya ini?

Namun Yuuma tidak mau banyak berpikir lagi dan kemudian langsung menjawab pertanyaan Len tadi karena memang pertanyaan Len tadi sangatlah mudah.

"Jawabannya 2, Len," jawab Yuuma dengan nada malasnya karena diberikan pertanyaa semudah ini.

"Kau yakin itu dua? Lalu, aku mau kau membuktikan hasilnya jika itu benar-benar dua," ucap Len sambil menyeringai aneh.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yuuma yang kembali bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Len barusan.

"Len, kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kau cari ke ujung dunia pun, jawabannya tetap saja dua," ucap Piko tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Len tadi.

"Aku hanya menginginkan bukti, bukan pendapat," ucap Len malas mendengarkan pendapat dari dua orang yang dia tanyai tadi.

"Kau sendiri tau jawabannya?" tanya Yuuma kembali.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya hal ini jika tidak tahu jawabannya," jawab Len dengan jelas.

"Lalu?" tanya Piko penasaran.

"Baiklah aku jawab. Tadi aku bertanya kenapa satu ditambah satu hasilnya bisa dua, itu karena jika satu ditambah dengan satu hasilnya adalah dua dan bukan yang lain. Jika yang lain, misalkan satu ditambah dengan dua pasti hasilnya tiga atapun seterusnya dan bukan dua. Jadi sudah jelas hasilnya dua itu karena adalah penjumlahan dari satu ditambah dengan satu dan bukan yang lainnya. Jelas 'kan?" jelas Len singkat dengan jawabannya yang panjang dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Yuuma dan Piko yang mendengar jawaban dari Len hanya bisa menganga seperti orang bodoh. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang diberikan Len. Dan juga dalam pikiran mereka terus bertanya-tanya, Len memang tidak salah, tapi apa bisa jawabannya tersebut dibenarkan? Yang jelas, ini sungguh aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan kini, terlihat di salah sebuah bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah Len sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil menikmati angin sejuk yang menyapanya. Memang hari ini tidak terlalu cerah juga tidak terlalu berawan, jadi udaranya sangat sejuk.

Ternyata Len tidak hanya sedang duduk, tampak disana juga dia sedang membaca sebuah manga dan kali ini, ditangan kanannya tampak sebuah lolipop yang cukup besar yang sepertinya sedang dia makan.

Namun tanpa Len sadari, kini ada seorang gadis berambut pink pucat panjang tengah duduk di samping Len dengan tatapan wajahnya yang terlihat malu-malu. Dan dengan keberanian yang gadis itu miliki, akhirnya gadis tersebut menyapa Len.

"Len-senpai," sapa gadis itu dengan nada malu-malunya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Len kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara sambil menggigit lollipop yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Dan ketika mendapati ada seorang gadis manis –tidak bagi Len– di sebelahnya, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih tetap datar sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Ano Len-senpai..." belum sempat gadis tadi menyelsaikan perkataannya, dia sudah melihat Len pergi beranjak dari bangku tersebut lebih dulu.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Len dengan tatapan kebingungan seperti orang bodoh. Pasalnya, Len meninggalkan dirinya seakan sudah tau apa yang dia ingingkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Len sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor Crypton Academy sambil masih tetap memakan lollipopnya. Dan kali ini dia tidak sendirian, tampak Kaito sedang berjalan di samping dirinya sambil terus menatap kebawah.

"Len," panggil Kaito kepada makhluk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Iya?" sahut Len singkat.

"Jika berjalan, teruslah melihat kebawah," ucap Kaito masih terus menatap kebawah.

"Hah, siapa tahu menemukan uang?" tanya Len yang sudah mengetahui maksud Kaito.

"Yah. Dan jika menemukannya, kita bagi saja," ucap Kaito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berapa?" tanya Len malas sambil terus memakan lollipopnya yang masih tersisa banyak itu.

"Bagi rata, fifty fifty. Tujuh puluh banding tiga puluh. Bagaimana?" ucap Kaito yang kini mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Len dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Kau itu bodoh? Kau bilang fifty fifty? Tapi kenapa tujuh puluh banding tiga puluh?" tanya Len yang semakin malas.

"Supaya adil. Aku tujuh puluh dan kau tiga puluh. Bagaimana Len?" tanya Kaito masih dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah," jawab Len yang sudah tidak mau terlibat lagi dalam pembicaraan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Len dan Kaito sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang panjang yang terdapat tepat di depan ruang kelas Kaito. Namun, aktivitas mereka masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Len yang sedang asyik memakan lollipopnya yang sedari tadi masih utuh dan Kaito yang masih tetap menatap ke bawah, tapi bedanya kali ini Kaito menatap tepat ke arah bawah Len.

"Apa yang kau lihat Kaito?" tanya Len bingung dengan Kaito.

"Aku baru sadar," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Sadar apa?" tanya Len sekali lagi masih dengan menggigit lollipopnya yang masih utuh.

"Kau memakai sepatu baru yah?" tanya Kaito yang ternyata sedari memperhatikan sepatu yang Len kenakan.

"Iyah. Dan lalu?" tanya Len santai.

"Aku ingin berkenalan dulu," jawab Kaito sambil bersiap menginjak sepatu milik Len.

"Eittss! Stop! Tunggu dulu!" perintah Len.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Kau tahu. Sepatu ini mahal," jawab Len sambil sedikit menjauhkan kakinya dari Kaito.

"Kau jangan bercanda," ucap Kaito tidak percaya.

"Aku serius. Harganya hingga jutaan," ucap Len meyakinkan Kaito.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, berapa juta harganya?" tanya Kaito dengan tatapan serius.

"Seperempat juta," ucap Len dengan bangga.

Mendegar jawaban dari Len, sejenak Kaito berpikir karena Len tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang jelas. Akhirnya, setelah mengetahui maksud dari jawaban Len, dia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"ITU MASIH DUA RATUS LIMA PULUH RIBU, BODOH!" teriak Kaito di dekat telinga Len.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah usai, namun suasana di dalam ruang kelas yang Len tempati terlihat sangat berisik karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelasnya malah tidak masuk.

Len duduk dengan santainya di tempat yang biasa duduki setiap masuk sekolah sambil membaca sebuah manga dan memakan sebuah lollipop yang sepertinya masih lollipop yang sama dengan yang dia makan sedari tadi, dan anehnya lollipop itu masih utuh.

"Len?" panggil Yuuma heran melihat Len yang masih dengan lollipopnya yang masih utuh itu.

"Iyah?" sahut Len singkat.

"Kau memakannya dari tadi namun belum habis juga?" tanya Yuuma.

"Butuh waktu bahkan lebih dari dua jam untuk mengahabiskan satu lollipop seperti ini," jawab Len dengan jelas.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Yuuma tidak percaya sambil memuta bola matanya.

"Len, kau tidak sadar dari tadi?" tanya Piko.

"Sadar akan apa?" tanya Len kembali masih tetap fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Gadis-gadis sedang memperhatikanmu," jawab Piko sambil menatap sekitarnya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Piko, Len mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Dan dia melihat ada beberapa orang gadis sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sesuatu untuk diartikan.

Len kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berdiri dengan tegak. Dia bersiap untuk beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf, aku hanya membawa satu lollipop hari ini," ucap Len dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya sambil masih tetap memakan lollipopnya yang masih utuh.

Gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi melihat Len kini hanya bisa menatap kepergian Len dengan tatapan kecewa. Yah, tidak usah ditanya apa yang diingankan gadis-gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, waktu yang dinanti-nantikan para siswa dan siswi Crypton Academy telah tiba. Yah, waktu usai sekolah sudah tiba dan kini terlihatlah siswa dan siswi yang sudah berhamburan dari daerah Crypton Academy untuk pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tapi lain halnya dengan orang yang satu ini, Kagamine Len. Dia masih terlihat berjalan di salah satu koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dan sepertinya dia ingin menemui seseorang yang sudah bisa dipastikan siapa itu.

"Yo Len," sapa Kaito. Yah, dialah orang yang hendak ditemui Len.

"Kaito. Kau tahu?" tanya Len langsung masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Kaito kembali dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Jadi orang tampan itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalani," jawab Len menjeleaskan maksudnya bertanya tadi dan jawaban dari Len berhasil membuat Kaito menganga seketika seperti orang bodoh.

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Hufttt~**

**Akhirnya fic ringan yang singkat nan gaje ini selesai juga.**

**Yah, bagaimana pendapat anda sekalian?**

**Sudah puas 'kah? Atau masih kurang?**

**Tenang, cerita gaje saya di duta itu masih banyak lagi. Kalo mau ditambah lagi ceritanya, boleh boleh aja tergantung dari para permintaan para readers.**

**Kalo masalah menulisnya sih itu hal gampang bagi saya karena memang kejadian ini adalah benar kejadian saya walaupun tidak seratus persennya. Yah, mungkin sekitar delapan puluh persennya yang asli dan sisa dua puluh persennya saya ubah.**

**Dan sebelumnya saya mau kasih tau, yang ada diposisi Len adalah saya dan yang berada di posisi Kaito adalah sahabat baik saya, Cyber Lvm. Jadi bisa dibilang juga ini adalah kejadian tentang kami berdua.**

**Dan juga beberapa cerita lainnya sudah pernah saya ceritakan dengan sahabat satu grup saya. Jadi, buat sahabat saya yang di grup nanti tinggal bilang sama saya aja mau cerita yang mana.**

**Oke, saya tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Saya sudahi dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya karena sudah mau membaca fic yang gaje satu ini dan mohon maaf apa bila ada kesalahan ataupun para readers sekalian kurang puas dengan ficnya. Kalo masih kurang, tinggal bilang aja sama saya lewat kotak ripiu atau PM biar nanti saya tambahin lagi.**

**Sekian dulu, jaa.**

**#hilang,**


End file.
